Death is only the Beginning
by Layla gurl
Summary: Alisha Kain wakes up to find herself controling something that she shouldnt be...will she be able to stop them in time to save his life?


The Sword  
  
As Alisha awoke in a warm bed with a soft voice calling her name she had to think a moment before she could remember where she was, that she was staying with Aturie in Australia, for a few weeks. She looked over in the direction of the soft voice, her eyes opened lazily as they came to focus on Aturie. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
He spoke softly, "Hey sleepy head."  
  
She grinned." How long have I been asleep?" she asked quietly.  
  
He shrugged "15, 16 hours."  
  
She groaned and brought her hand up to rub her eyes. "I can't believe you let me sleep that long."  
  
He shrugged again, "You seemed tired and I didn't want to bother you."  
  
She rolled toward him onto her left side. "I didn't think I could ever sleep that long."  
  
He smiled softly, "You just did."  
  
She smirked and looked up at him, drawing her hand down slightly, his fingers running through her pure white hair to keep her awake. She smiled as she sat up and pulled the covers back swinging her bare legs over the edge of the bed letting his hand fall from her hair. As he stood he offered her his hand and she took it gladly helping her self to her feet, straightening her oversized t-shirt out and smoothing her short blue shorts.  
  
They walked quietly through the living room and out on the front porch standing for a few moments before walking down a path toward a beach. They walked in silence a few hundred feet. They soon came to a path that led up a cliff to a Sentaya. After climbing about a hundred feet up the cliff face they came to the large building.  
  
They stepped in side of the building, and Alisha let her hand fall from Aturies, stepping in front of a short pillar that had the imprint of her hand upon it. As Alisha brought her hand up and laid it down Aturie stood perfectly still. The moment her hand made contact with the imprint their surroundings began to swirl and change softly. After a few moments they began to settle with the appearance of a large spacious kitchen and dining room. Alisha turned to Aturie and smiled wickedly before heading towards the kitchen part of the room. Aturie gave a soft glare of contempt as he usually did when she used that power. He watched her as she began pulling ingredients from various shelves and placing different amounts in to bowls. He finally pried himself away from watching her and made himself useful by pulling bowls and plates out to set the table. After he finished setting the table he sat and watched her intently until she brought over dishes full of delicious smelling foods and desserts. He smiled happily as she sat and looked at him.  
  
He finally spoke for the first time since they had came into the Sentaya.  
  
"Cooks first." He said gently.  
  
She took a few pieces of fruit from a bowl and he joined her in dishing some of the delicious foods onto his plate. They ate quietly and soon Alisha finished eating and began cleaning the empty dishes off the table. He stood and helped her and when they finished Alisha walked back over to the pillar and stood quietly in front of it.  
  
"What do you want?" her question came as a surprise to Aturie and he shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." He replied carefully.  
  
She smirked softly "What's your favorite place?"  
  
He smiled, reached out and tugged lightly on one of her pure white braids, "Your arms."  
  
She smiled and moved away from the pillar taking the foot or so between them in less than a stride. As she moved he held out his arms to her and when she had covered the distance she sank gratefully into his chest, feeling his large comforting arms envelop her tightly. They stayed like that for what seemed to her like centuries.  
  
Finally Aturie spoke, "Lisha, hun, we had better get back." He spoke softly as to not startle her.  
  
She nodded softly and stood straight, taking her weight off of him and looking up in to his exquisite purple amethyst eyes.  
  
"Do we have to?" she whined softly.  
  
Aturie chuckled slightly, for Alisha never whined, well almost never. "Yes, we have to go stay with Atreyue."  
  
She looked at him quizzically for she hadn't known Aturie's younger brother would be joining them on such short notice and then nodded, understanding slightly. She turned from him and headed out of the building. He grasped her hand lightly, following her out of the Sentaya, staying quiet. She walked down the short path to the beach slowly, not wanting to go back to reality. As they stepped on to the now burning sand of the beach she gave Aturie a slight shove sending him slightly off balance to his left. He laughed, softly shoving her back, carefully picking her up, one arm supporting her back and his other supporting her legs. She smiled as she once again began to fall asleep in his arms, just as she had the night before. He carried her up the beach and up the first path to the house, Alisha dozing and sleeping the whole way. As Aturie walked in Alisha had just shut her eyes and was drifting deeply into sleep as she heard Atreyue's tiny boyish voice.  
  
"Lisha, Lisha, Lisha!" he exclaimed as they came in the door.  
  
"Shhhhh, Atreyue she's sleeping." Aturie hissed as he tried to calm the rambunctious child.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes sleepy, "It's alright, I'm awake." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he set her down reluctantly.  
  
He set her down and she reached her arms out to the boy. He jumped up and threw his tiny arms around her neck hugging her tightly.  
  
"Where were you Lisha? I looked everywhere and couldn't find you..." He asked still holding her tightly around her neck.  
  
She glanced at Aturie and gave a slight glare her bright blue crystalline eyes piercing into his, "I'm sorry Atreyue we only went for breakfast." She paused "I hope you had breakfast."  
  
He nodded vigorously and she set him down him down she heard his voice trailing as he ran to the toy room "Yup yup I had a banana... I like bananas"  
  
She sighed and looked over at Aturie "So when did he get here?"  
  
He shrugged "This morning."  
  
Her look didn't soften "Who brought him?"  
  
He shrugged and looked away "My parents."  
  
It was her turn to shrug "Well I suppose a few weeks alone with me wasn't important enough." She turned and headed for the door but before she could get two feet away Aturie reached out and put a hand to her arm stopping her, "Alisha please don't leave mad I'm sorry I really am. When my parents asked if I could keep him I didn't say anything. I guess they thought I had nothing more important to do."  
  
She turned back to him "Its alright" she gave a warm smile "I understand and I'm not leaving mad I'm just going to the beach to sun bathe."  
  
As she passed through the large wooden door she picked up a towel and walked quickly down the path. Her mind wandered to the trip she was supposed to take in a couple of months. She hadn't wanted to go into space, but Aturie had convinced her. Her brother, Hudson, was also going which gave even more incentive. She hadn't seen him since he had begun his third quest. His third quest had actually been the fourth given to him. He had declined his first to stay with her; it had not been a very popular decision with anyone, but he had made up his mind and when it came to siblings there was not a choice involved.  
  
As her bare feet hit the hot sand her mind came back to the present rather harshly. She hurried to a shaded area and lay out her towel, the soft breeze helped it lay flat. As she lay down onto the towel her mind slowly drifted off, yet she didn't dream. Not that she would have remembered anyway. As she dozed Aturie and Atreyue came down to the beach to play in the water. Alisha came out of her deep sleep with a start. Her heart raced and her body was covered with a cold film of sweat. She looked around quickly for them. She breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted them about fifty feet off shore bobbing up and down gently with the rolling of the waves. She stood, brushed herself off, picked up her towel and headed down the beach toward Sentaya. She raised her arm to show Aturie where she was headed and he waved back.  
  
As she walked up the beach she spotted the path that lead up the cliff and walked briskly. As she entered Sentaya she passed the pillar and folded her towel, laid it down and knelt down closing her eyes, she laid her hands palm up on her knees. As she relaxed her muscles lost their tension and her back arched softly. She let her mind wander until it settled upon weapons. As her thoughts grew deeper and more detailed the imprint of her hand floated towards her and settled floating mid air just in front of her left hand. As her mind moved from weapon to opponent the imprint began to glow with anxiousness to fulfill her wish. As she moved her hand her mind became clearer. She placed her hand down upon the imprint. This time her surroundings changed with a quick flash of light not as the soft swirl. As she looked around she smiled content. The room looked as a Dojo would have. Her opponent stood in the corner his back to her, his broad shoulders wide showing great strength and his long legs showing his great agility. As she looked to the floor the weapons that she had envisioned set in their sheaths. She picked up the katana first and placed the strap over her right shoulder for easy access. She then picked up the dagger and strapped it high around her right thigh. She stood straight and quiet waiting on her opponent to turn when, suddenly Atreyue came running through her mirage interrupting it.  
  
"Lisha, Lisha, Lisha!!!" he cried jumping up and down at her right side.  
  
She sighed softly and reached down to pick up the boy, yet as she did so, he backed away from her. She looked at him awkwardly,  
  
"What is it Atreyue?" she asked confused. He pointed at her right leg wearily, "Lisha, why do you have a weapon?"  
  
She looked down at her right leg and to her surprise she found the dagger was still where she had placed it. She reached up cautiously over her right shoulder, and again to her surprise she found the katana still in its sheath. Quickly she took the weapons off and hung them on hooks on the wall, and then walking back she picked up Atreyue. She walked out of the Sentaya and down the path to the beach Atreyue squirming in her arms and crying for her to put him down, she refused until they reached the beach and could see Aturie. As she set him down he darted from her and straight into Aturie's arms crying. She stood ten feet away as not to scare the child anymore. Finally after a few moments Aturie set the sobbing child on the ground, and walked to Alisha standing between her and the boy.  
  
"What is he raving about?" he questioned unable to get anything out of his sobs. She sighed and began "I went to Sentaya, I set up a fighting program, basically. I chose weapons but when Atreyue came in everything vanished," she paused "except the weapons. Even when I put them down they didn't disappear." Aturie stood deep in thought for a few moments.  
  
"If they didn't disappear," it was his turn to pause "Then they must be meant for you." She began again "But, Aturie, women don't carry weapons, especially not here." He shook his head and repeated, "They were meant for you." He pushed on.  
  
After a few moments of silence Atreyue tugged on the edge of Alisha's skirt.  
  
"Lisha, you would never hurt anyone with those would you?" he asked quietly.  
  
She knelt down in front of him "I promise I would never hurt anyone, ever."  
  
He smiled happily and threw his arms around her neck. She hugged him and quietly sent him back to the house. She stood and watched him climb the path back to the house. Aturie looked over at her.  
  
"I want to see these weapons." He stated not really giving her a choice.  
  
Alisha nodded and started back down the beach. In a few minutes they reached Sentaya, Alisha pulled her weapons off their hooks, held them out to him and said, "Look, they're exactly how I saw them." she explained.  
  
He put his hands out not wanting to touch them. "Then they must have been made for you." She took a few moments to examine them finding her initials on the hilt; A.K.K :Alisha Kalina Kaine. As she set her dagger down and placed her hand on the hilt of the katana. It felt as if molded from clay it fit her small hand so perfectly. She surprised herself eminencly as she pulled it from its sheath and swung it with perfect grace and the practice of a thousand years. As she threw the blade up Aturie took a step back as not to get hit and in one fluid motion she slipped the sheaths strap over her right shoulder, turned caught the sword, slid it into the sheath, and turning back to him in one flawless movement. Aturie stood staring at her as if he no longer knew her. She tried to force a smile but found it useless, her body just wanted to give up, given the shock she had just received. When she finally forced herself to take a step her knees buckled, he caught her just before she hit the ground, taking the strap from her shoulder and leaving it lay on the floor next to the dagger. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the house. He laid her gently on her and bed and walked out closing the door carefully as not to wake her. He spoke to Atreyue.  
  
"I want you to leave Alisha alone alright?"  
  
He nodded and crept quietly back into the toy room. Aturie went quickly to the kitchen making Alisha a warm cup of tea, creping back into her room and kneeling beside her bed he spoke,  
  
"Alisha...?" he called softly.  
  
When she didn't stir he set the cup down on her night stand and ran his fingers through her hair a few times. She opened her eyes a few moments later, yet she could only open them about half way for her lack of strength.  
  
"Gomen ne" she said her voice raspy and none above a whisper.  
  
"Shhh..." he cooed softly "Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
She gave him a brief but warm smile and her eyes closed softly. As he watched her drift off to sleep he resolved to go back and examine the weapons more closely. He stood quietly and left the room. Instructing Atreyue to stay quiet and be good until he got back. As Aturie left he began to wonder. Why would a woman carry weapons? Especially because of the power she carries with her. The stone that was in Sentaya had been with her since she was born and had grown with her as had been expected. As he reached Sentaya he stepped inside cautiously, feeling a cold breeze sweep past him and suddenly it seemed as if the sun had gone dim. He turned around just to make sure the sun hadn't set without his notice and found the perfectly bright star shining just as warm and bright as ever, yet the building its self has seemed to go dark. As he took a few steps towards her weapons they seemed to shake and shiver with anticipation. He paused and they stopped moving. How strange, he thought. He took a few more steps standing now only about a foot away, and her weapons began to glow. He knelt down and brushed a finger over the inscription of Alisha's initials. Suddenly he yanked his hand back gasping and groaning. God he thought as he blew on his index finger. What the heck was that? He assumed now that when he hadn't taken them from her that it had been a good decision. He glared at the things with contempt and suddenly they leapt from their sheaths and flew in the direction of his abdomen. He yelped and leapt into the air avoiding being impaled with the possessed weapons. As they jammed themselves into the wall behind him he took the opportunity and made a run for it. He hit the beach at full speed running as fast as he could for the path to the house. He thought if he could just make her wake up the weapons would quit chasing him. As he burst through the front door he ran for Alisha's room. He grabbed for the handle on the door yanking as hard as he could but to his surprise it didn't budge an inch. He began pounding on the hard wood and calling Alisha's name. Suddenly after a few moments the door swung open almost serenely and he stepped in. To his surprise as he pushed the door open fully he saw Alisha standing at the window her back to the door.  
  
"Lisha.?" he called quietly as not to startle her. He waited a few moments and when he received no answer he spoke again.  
  
"Alisha, turn around please? What's wrong?" again he got no answer and suddenly he felt something was very wrong with the way she was standing. So still, so quiet. He stepped closer to her being careful not to startle her.  
  
"Lisha?" he said again quietly before placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned sharply, her eyes as pure white as her hair. He jumped back a step. She cocked her head to the right studying him quizzically. After a few moments her weapons entered the room. She raised a hand to them but they didn't stop at her command unfortunately for Aturie. Her eyes went black as they flew through the air and straight through Aturies abdomen and shoulder. Her eyes became normal again as Aturie fell to his knees, his hands going to his abdomen and with the tip of his fingers touching the tip of the blade protruding through his body. As blood spurted from his mouth Alisha rushed to him tears streaming her face. He slumped to his side, his eyes pleading to her.  
  
"Aturie.." She cried as his blood began to soak her hands and the floor around them, more blood flowed from his mouth as he began to speak.  
  
"I.love.you." he managed to gasp out as his eyes closed and his body convulsed one last time. She tipped her head to the sky and screamed.  
  
"Why would you do this to me!!!?" she lowered her head tears running from her eyes and whispered, "Why would you take him from me.?" 


End file.
